glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Asgore
Asgore Dreemurr (mostly referred as Asgore) is the Monsters' King (also known as Mountain King) and a Boss Monster which made his debut in Season 1's episode, Continue. Appearance Asgore is a Boss Monster with broad shoulders, a golden blond mane and beard, and two large curved horns. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head; he also sports an intimidating stature. The weapon he uses in battle is a long, red trident adorned with a flower. Personality Asgore seem to have a very gentle personality as seen many times. He shows regret for what he has done to the humans that fell into the Underground. Abilities * Fire Magic : Asgore has the same power as his family being able to summon fire at will and use it to attack enemies. * Trident : He can use his Trident to attack and use Blue or Orange attacks. Asgore vs Integrity Official Comic This comic shows that Asgore's battle with Integrity and the last moments of Integrity. AsgoreIntegrityComic1.jpeg AsgoreIntegrityComic2.jpeg History Sans vs Flowey Asgore does not have a big role in this animation, only Sans and Flowey battle while Asgore only drinks tea and does not care about the war. Continue Asgore appear as a shadows at the beginning of the episode. later in the episode he appear with all of Frisk friend standing near Toriel and meeting his son. My Sunshine Asgore is shown to be taking care of the politics meeting even though Frisk has accepted as the ambassador. Asgore seem to have the AMD watching his every move. Near the end of the episode Asgore is at the HSO HQ where people will sign that monsters can live with humans and do whatever they want but one question was never answered "how did the barrier break?" Asgore answers that he used the souls of the humans to break the barrier Asgore then tells what does the last human that fell down looks like that is Miss Grey daughter so the AMD didn't sign. Dust Asgore is shown to be behind bars for the murder of 6 humans Asriel told us that Asgore wasn't being honest and didn't tell the AMD that he wasn't the one who destroy the barrier. Do or Die Asgore is still behind bars but there seem to be a visitor that is not Undyne she is Jessica Grey. Miss Grey told Asgore that Sans died because Betty and how she wanted forgiveness. Later in the episode Asgore seems to like the golden flowers so much that he didn't care about Gaster attacking Miss Grey with Papyrus blocking the attack for her. Asgore later asks if he could come with Frisk and Asriel then he asks Asriel after been teleported by Gaster to the school that does Asriel want to play catch Asriel answered yes. They went inside the school and help kill the Pink Slime. Love Part 1 Asgore is appearances at school in this episode with Asriel. For help to school childs and destroying pink blobs. After that, there is a happening funny scene. Asgore encounters Toriel and after a little controversy It is ending up by Asriel. Asgore does not play a big role in this episode. Love Part 2 While Toriel was mentioning how she hasn't seen Frisk's smile in a while, she was trying to make him change his mind about going outside. Asgore was sitting besides the wall watching everything happen and at one point he asked if everything is okay. Toriel answers that Frisk wants to go out but she wont let him go because its too dangerous. After he received the answer, Asgore asked why Frisk would want to go outside, Toriel getting a bit mad answered that it doesn't matter and Frisk won't go outside. Frisk seemed to have gotten a bit mad and summoned his sword at Toriel, making her say he would be grounded the entire month if he doesn't put it down. Asgore tried to interfere and Toriel not letting him to, telling Frisk he will go with Toriel upstairs in that moment and not letting him go outside. Frisk started dropping a tear when he heard that and got mad, right after that he scratched Toriel's hand with the sword making her bleed, after that Frisk mentioned that he's not her child and she's not his mother. When he said that and left, Toriel started crying. Short After, Asgore went outside where Asriel was. Asriel saying sorry to Asgore and that he doesn't feel like playing Catch today. He answering that he knows and he just wants to talk with him and that he won't force Asriel to talk. Asgore started talking about how when he and Toriel saw him first time, they had so many questions, but Asriel told them to not ask him about them and telling Asriel that he has a feeling that whatever happened in the past, it comes back to haunt him, and thats why Asriel is so troubled. Asriel answering like he said, he can't talk about it. Asgore trying to comfort Asriel saying that even the good people do bad things sometimes and that he knows it better than most. Asgore saying that one of his biggest mistakes is not being there when a friend needed his help, saying that if he talked to him that day, maybe things would've changed until that day. Asgore also mentioned that the best way to help your friends is to be there for them even if they don't want you near, "it doesn't matter how many mistakes you made, it's the amount of times you get back up the ones that count, we can't always make the right choice, so we just have to be strong enough to face the consequences from our decisions". Asgore mentioning after that sentence that he faces the consequences of his decisions everyday and that he believes Asriel can do the same, making Asriel cry and running towards Asgore to give him a hug and thanking him, after Asriel asks what was his friend's name, him asking why he wants to know and Asriel asking that he was curious and how Asgore never told him stories about him when he was younger. Asgore answering that his name was Roy and thats a story for later. Trivia * Asgore's obsession with Golden Flowers is so powerful that he doesn't care about anything around him. ** This was first shown in Sans vs Flowey and later in Do or Die. * Asgore is one of Camila's favorite characters, just like Sans. Camila Post * Asgore killed all the 6 children that fell in the Underground. Camila Post * Asgore was good friends with the Wizards before the monsters were sealed Underground. Navigation ru:Азгор tr:Asgore Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Boss Monster